In this study we will evaluate the relationship of a metabolic probe for cytochrome P450 3A activity to cyclosporine (CSA) pharmacokinetics. We will also evaluate the ratio of intestinal and hepatic CYP3A activity and will study the effect of grapefuit juice on CSA bioavailability using a new microemulsion formulation of cyclosporine in healthy volunteers.